Generally described, computing devices can be used to exchange information via a network. Mobile computing devices may utilize a wireless network provided by a service provider to facilitate the exchange of information in accordance with one or more wireless communication protocols. Wireless network service providers may offer network access to users (or potential users) of wireless telecommunications services in the form of service plans, which may include subscription plans, “pay as you go” plans, or other access plans.
Providers of wireless telecommunications services may thus make a number of service plans available, and users of wireless telecommunications services may select an offered service plan to obtain access to the provider's wireless network.